The YuanTi Order
by Tyxlaog
Summary: On Harry's sixteenth birthday, he learns of his true heritage as a YuanTi. He then restores an ancient order devoted to justice. Follow his steps as he restores, The YuanTi Order. rated for violence. Dark! but not evil!Harry. nonhuman!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got the idea for this fic from cooldamien's _The Rebirth of the Viper Order_. He has given me permission to write a fic like his. Therefore, I don't own the idea or Harry Potter. I also don't own the stuff from Dungeons and Dragons I'm using for this fic. Now let's get on with the fic.

"Stupid freaks think they have the right to boss around perfectly ordinary citizens like us. The utter nerve of them, now listen boy, those freaks might have tried to threaten us, but I won't stand for it! When we get home you are going back into the cupboard and stay in there except for one hour each day." Harry's uncle said on the way back to Private Drive.

Harry swallowed nervously. He had never seen his uncle so angry. This was _not_ going to be a fun summer.

(Five weeks later)

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. Happy Bir…ARGH!" Harry cried out in pain as his body morphed and shifted. The cupboard burst open as he changed. Somehow, the Dursleys weren't woken up by his screaming. The first thing that Harry noticed was that he had six heads, each with a barley noticeable lightning bolt scar on each head. The next was that they were all serpent heads. After that, he saw the rest of his body which was basically like a large snake with two human-like arms. At that moment an owl flew in threw the window and dropped a letter on the ground at the base of his tail. Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then we have failed and Voldemort killed your mother and I. If I am right then you have just gone through a massive change into a six-headed snake like creature. I doubt that anyone has told you this but the Potter line is made up of half-human half-snake creatures called yuan-ti. This has always given us the gift of Parsletounge which we have hidden well. The only people who knew were your mother, Sirius, and me. When you were born, we went through a ritual to turn you from a yuan-ti halfblood, to a yuan-ti anathema and locked your yuan-ti side until your sixteenth birthday. Anathemas are the Merlins of the yuan-ti race. There is also one other line of yuan-ti left that we have lost track of. One last thing Harry, under no circumstance trust Dumbledore. Yuan-ti have the innate ability to tell if a person is trustworthy._

_Good-bye my son_

_Your father Prongs_

If Harry could he would be crying right now. Then something fell out of the envelope and onto the floor. Harry looked down with one of his heads and saw an amulet with a note attached to it. Harry bent down and picked it up. The note read:

_Dear Harry,_

_This amulet will turn you back into a human. Just tap it with your wand to go from yuan-ti to human and vise-versa._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Once again, Harry came close to crying. He put the amulet on (with some difficulty because of his six heads) and slithered over to the cupboard and took out his wand and tapped the amulet. Harry then realized that the usual birthday owls had arrived along with a few extra. Harry shuffled through the extra letters to see two from the Ministry, one from Tonks, one from Remus, one from Gringotts, and another from Neville. Harry decided to open the Ministry ones first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed in this letter are your OWL results. O+4 Owls; O3 OWLs; EE2 OWLs; A1 OWLs; P0 OWLs; D-1 OWLs; T-2 OWLs._

_Transfiguration:_

_Written: EE_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_DADA:_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O+_

_Overall: O+_

_Potions:_

_Written: AE_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: EE_

_COMC:_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Charms:_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Astronomy:_

_Written: A_

_Practical: EE_

_Overall: EE_

_**17/18**_

_Congratulations on your OWL scores. You scored second highest in your year behind a one Hermione Granger. You also have received the highest score in DADA in the history of Hogwarts._

_Madam Hoprink_

The next read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to your courageous efforts at the Departments of Mysteries, the Ministry of Magic is happy to give you a license to use magic freely within reason. This also includes using the Unforgiveables for defense._

_Minister of Magic,_

_Cornielius Fudge_

Harry just grinned. He could now pay back the Dursleys for all their treatment of him. But in the morning, for now he wanted to read the rest of his letters. The ones from Tonks and Remus basically said that they would stand by him no matter what. They also warned him that Ron and the Weasly parents were acting suspiciously and to be wary around them. The letter from Neville was thanking him for the help the previous year. The Gringotts one informed him of Sirius' will in two days.

AN: please review to let me know what you think. I got the Yuan-Ti Anathema from the Dungeons and Dragons book Fiend Folio. As for the reason I didn't describe the amulet, I was hoping to get suggestions on what the amulet would look like. So let me know what you would like the amulet to look like.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have decided to combine the two suggestions from the reviews I have received. I will also have Harry's personality change gradually due to his change. I also find it odd that I have gotten so many hits but so few reviews. Please review to improve my writing. I also forgot to mention last time, but Harry's Yuan-Ti form has cobra heads.

**Last Time:**

_The letter from Neville was thanking him for the help the previous year. The Gringotts one informed him of Sirius' will in two days._

**Now:**

Harry opened the rest of his presents slowly. He cast diagnostic spells on each one to find loyalty charms on all of the Weaslys except for the twins', Tonks', Remus', Hermione's, and Ginny's. Harry opened Hermione's first. Unsurprisingly, it was a book about ancient orders and magic. Remus' was a book on curses. Tonks' was yet another book on magical creatures. The twins had sent a set of pranks, as well as a black-handled, two-bladed sword with a note saying that it was for the war. Ginny's was a bracelet with multiple protection charms on it.

Ron's was a set of Seeker gear while Mrs. Wesley's was the standard sweets. Those immediately went into the garbage. Harry then sneaked upstairs, avoiding the steps that creaked, placed all of his stuff into Dudley's second room, and went to sleep.

(Next Morning)

"BOOOOOYYYY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" that was Harry's wake up call. Harry grinned as he imagined the fun he would have with the Dursleys this morning. Harry dressed and grabbed his wand before heading downstairs.

"Boy! What are you doing out of the cupboard? And where did you get that Hydra Amulet! I'll not have something abnormal in my house!" At that point, the whale known as Vernon Dursley grabbed Harry's amulet, which looked like a six-headed hydra with cobra heads, and ripped it off Harry's neck. Without the amulet on him providing his human form, Harry changed into his Yuan-Ti form. The look on Vernon's face almost made Harry die laughing. It looked like he had just seen something fifty times worse than a boggart. Harry grabbed his wand, which had fallen to the floor, and promptly stunned his uncle. He then slithered into the kitchen and stunned his aunt and Dudley. He then bound them and placed all of the Dursleys onto the couch.

'Now, what should I do with them? I think I'll read Hermione's book to see if there are any good torture spells; wait, what am I thinking? Why do I want to torture them? I want them to hurt but torture? I guess they deserve it after all they've done.'

Harry then put his amulet back on and went upstairs to look in the book Hermione gave him.

(Two Hours later)

'_There was once an Order that was run by half-human, half-snake creatures called Yuan-Ti. They were mostly bounty hunters that used any means necessary to capture their pray however they only hunted those that most labeled as 'Dark'. The order was always led by a Yuan-Ti Anathema High Sorcerer and a Yuan-Ti Halfblood High Sorceress. This order was one of the last to die out because it operated in both the Muggle World as well as Wizarding World. The Yuan-Ti Order died out because the Yuan-Ti did as well even though there are rumors of two Yuan-Ti lines left in the world. These rumors have not been proven so it is doubtful that they are true._

Harry paused his reading after that paragraph. 'So there was an order matching what I would like to do. If the Potter line is descendent from one of the Yuan-Ti lines that were in this Order, I could rebuild it and take out Voldemort. But it will take a lot of work.'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Harry smirked as he heard his uncle wake up. It was payback time.

(Down Stairs)

Vernon Dursley was _not_ having a good day. First the ungrateful brat had the nerve to leave his cupboard in addition to breaking the cupboard door. Then he came downstairs with that freakish necklace on. And _then_ when he pulled that freak thing off, his nephew turned into a snake-like monster with _six_ heads! All in all this was not a good day.

At that moment Harry slithered into the living room. He pointed his hand at Vernon and said in Parsletounge, "_Crucio._"

A little know fact is that spells spoken in Parsletounge are immensely more powerful than non-Parsletounge spells. An average is that Parsle-spells are ten times stronger than ordinary spells. However Harry is not average, his was one _hundred_ times stronger. So currently Vernon is in a world of pain. Fortunately for him, Harry took the curse off after thirty seconds.

"Now I would love to torture you assholes more but I unfortunately don't have that option, so I will simply modify your memories so none of you remember my true form," Harry then tapped his amulet and when he turned into his human form. He then pointed his wand at the Dursleys and hissed, "_Obliviate!_"

That's all for the second chap. Please review, they help cure writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I haven't decided if old Dumbles will be manipulative or not in this story. Even if he isn't though, Harry will fight him eventually because of Dumbledore's black and white view of the world.

In the office of one Albus Dumbledore, one of the small knick knacks started to let out a high pitched screech that nearly deafened Dumbledore.

"Shit, the wards over Privet Drive are gone!" Dumbledore cursed. He ran over to the fireplace and Flooed over to Arabella Figg's house. By the time he got to Number 4, the house was almost ashes. Dumbledore stopped just as the last remaining walls collapsed in.

Dumbledore fell to his knees as the last of the flames died. By now, almost the entire Order had shown up. Mad Eye placed his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and started to lead the old man away when a few of the boards at the edge of the remains of the house moved. Several Order members ran over and started moving debris until the person was uncovered.

Several people let out breaths of relief when they saw that it was Harry. Remus ran up and helped pull Harry out of the debris. Remus then ran over to Dumbledore, grabbed the portkey from his pocket, grabbed Harry and activated it.

Dumbledore had to chuckle at how Remus had acted. Dumbledore then gathered the rest of the Order and pulled out another portkey in the form of a long rope.

(At #12)

"POPPY! GET OVER HERE! HARRY'S BADLY BURNED!" Remus yelled once he and Harry arrived at #12. Pomphrey(spelling?) immediately ran in, levitated Harry to a bed, and started fussing over him. Remus sat in a chair nearby as Poppy Pomphrey cast diagnostic spells, rubbing creams on his burns and force feeding him potions.

When she was done she turned to Remus, "He'll be fine. The burns will take a while to heal, some may scar, but other than that he is fine. Would you care to explain the amulet I found on him?"

"That was James', how'd Harry get it?"

"I don't know but the area around it was free from burns so I left it on."

"Let's give him some rest." With that, Remus and Pomphrey left the room leaving Harry alone.

Second AN: In answer to Amethyst Sylph's review, In Harry's Yuan-ti form he will always be darker than in his human form. Eventually Harry won't need the amulet to maintain his human form but I haven't decided when yet. I also plan on introducing a new character in the next chapter that will act as something as a bodyguard for Harry(much to his displeasure).


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know that my last chapter was much shorter than usual but I will try to make it up with this chapter.

On with the story!

Harry groaned as he woke up. No more using magic on muggle appliances. Using _incendio_ to start the gas powered stove almost killed him. Harry sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He soon realized that he was at #12. Harry blinked back tears. He might feel better about Sirius' death but it still hurt. Harry looked up as the door to the room he was in opened. Harry smiled as Remus walked in.

"How you feeling cub?" Remus asked as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Like shit," was Harry's reply.

"I'm not surprised; you suffered some pretty bad burns from the fire."

"How did the fire start?"

"We don't know yet, but however it did, the house was almost destroyed by the time we got there. We managed to savage your trunk which was undamaged somehow."

"Which room am I in?"

"S…Sirius' old room."

"Let's try to remember the good times we had with him, it's what he would have wanted."

Suddenly there was a crash downstairs followed by the sound of spells being fired.

"Wait here Harry. And don't get out of that bed!" with that, Remus ran downstairs after locking the door to the room Harry was in.

Harry ran up to the door and tried to open it with no luck. Harry looked around the room to see if he could find anything to help him open the door. No such luck.

Sounds of the battle had now reached the floor Harry was on and he was starting to get worried. The sounds stopped outside the door and Harry slowly walked up to the door.

Suddenly the door shattered as Snape was thrown into the door resulting in said door shattering. Harry looked at where the door was to see a creature that looked like a half-man half-shark walk through with his hands up.

"I'm not here to harm you young Anathema," the thing said.

"Who are you and how do you know about that?"

The thing tapped his nose and said, "Part shark, as to who I am, my name is Aeron after the Welsh god of battle and slaughter. Despite my name, I am not evil. I only got that name because of my ferocity in battle."

"Why are you here?"

"To protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"To bad. I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it."

At that moment, Dumbledore came in with his wand pointed at Aeron. "Who are you and why did Voldemort send you?"

"My name is Aeron and who the hell is Moldymort?"

Harry snickered when Aeron said Moldymort.

"If Voldemort didn't send you then who did?"

"I was created to protect the Potter line in the past. I was created a thousand years ago by a secret order to protect the line of their leader. However I was put into a deep sleep and tossed into the bottom of the ocean. I woke up fifteen years ago and immediately started searching for the heir of the line I am to protect. Got any water?" Aeron said in one breath.

Remus, who had come into the room in time to hear Aeron's story, smirked and conjured a bucket of ice cold water over his head and tipped it over.

Aeron took the bucket off his head and glared at Remus, "That's not what I meant werewolf."

"How did you know that I am a werewolf?"

"Wolves aren't the only ones who have a keen sense of smell. I can also tell that you haven't accepted the wolf in you. That is slowly killing you."

"How can I accept it? It's a blood-thirsty monster?"

"I knew werewolves in the past that had lived for centuries because they had accepted their gift. Some of them had fused their souls with the wolf to become Lycans. Try talking with the wolf. He's probably just lonely. The full moon is the only time that he is able to break free. And doing so causes so much pain that he is in a blind rage for the rest of the night."

AN: Another chapter done. If you would like me to add on characters just send me an e-mail with their details but I will set down a few guidelines:

They can not be related to any of the characters

They do not have to be human

They must have _some_, doesn't matter how small, nonhuman blood in them

They must be able to fight with out a wand, method does not matter

Have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I will be introducing a few new OCs in this chapter. One I made up and the other I got from DragonWolf of Chaos although I modified it a bit. I borrowed the creation of werewolves and vampires from the Underworld series. I'm not sure if I will use anything else from the Underworld series.

Last Time:

_"I knew werewolves in the past that had lived for centuries because they had accepted their gift. Some of them had fused their souls with the wolf to become Lycans. Try talking with the wolf. He's probably just lonely. The full moon is the only time that he is able to break free. And doing so causes so much pain that he is in a blind rage for the rest of the night."_

Now:

Remus stared at Aeron after he was done talking. He had never thought of it like that.

_Aeron is right Remus._

Remus looked around for the voice he heard.

_You won't find me. I am your inner wolf. The part you think of as a curse. I am only able to get out on the full moon when we are the strongest._

'How are you talking to me?'

_I am a part of you. Of course I can talk to you._

'Is it true that you are just lonely? That you want some companionship?'

_Yes. That is the reason I was less angry when we were with Prongs and Padfoot in their Animagus forms. I only wanted to go after humans then because of instinct._

(Outside of Remus' mind)

"So you are here to protect Harry Mr. Aeron?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes and leave out the Mr. I only have one name and I'm not human," Aeron replied while giving Dumbledore a cold stare.

"Hey Aeron, how did you send Snape through the door?" Harry asked.

"I picked him up and threw him like Giants do with boulders," Aeron said with a smile.

"Excuse me, Aeron, would you mind teaching a self-defense class at Hogwarts this coming up year?" Dumbledore asked.

Aeron paused to think about it.

"I'm not really sure how much help I could be, the only method of fighting I'm familiar with is with my claws," Aeron replied.

"Very well."

A few days later, Harry was doing some research on the history of werewolves to see if there was a way to quicken the process of becoming a Lycan.

"Whacha working on?" Aeron asked.

"I'm trying to find out how werewolves came into being. If I know that, I may be able to find a way to shorten the length of time it takes to become a Lycan," Harry replied.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"You know how they came into existence?"

"Yeah, it's also closely tied into the creation of vampires. See, a few hundred years before I came into existence, there was a man named Alexander Corvinus. One day, an unknown plague swept through his village killing all but him. Somehow, his body changed the virus and made him the first immortal, he had three sons. One didn't inherit the immortality; I don't know what his name was because he died before I was created, while the other two were bitten by two different animals, one by bat and one by wolf. Markus, the one bitten by a bat, became the first vampire and William, the one bitten by a wolf, became the first werewolf."

Aeron shuttered as if remembering something terrible. He took a deep breath and continued, "William was not like modern werewolves. He was more beast than man, unable to control his savagery. Those bitten by him became fierce animals that changed into the wolf-hybrid form even if they were killed, it was that potent."

Harry just stared in shock. There was a werewolf that could do that?

"Fortunately, he was captured and imprisoned, in a chamber warded by the most powerful magic of the time," Aeron continued.

"You sound like you saw the devastation," Harry said in a confused voice.

"I have. Do you have access to a pensive?"

"Yeah hold on one second." Harry walked out the door and once he left Aeron took some deep breaths to calm himself. Once Harry came back with a pensive, Aeron held one of his claws to his temple and placed the memory into the pensive.

"You sure you want to see them Harry? Those memories are pretty bad," Aeron asked, sounding as if he didn't want to relive them.

"You don't have to go in," Harry said, seeing how much it shook Aeron up.

"No, it'd be easier for you if someone else was there."

The two touched the pensive and were sucked into the memory.

MEMORY SCENE

A younger Aeron and two men that were obviously brothers were walking through a forest and conversing quietly.

"So Marcus, how was your trip to your dad?" the younger Aeron asked a fairly tall man with a red beard and hair.

"Alright, he still hasn't figured out why I changed when the bat bit me. He thinks that it has something to do with the virus that made him immortal two-hundred years ago," the man answered.

"Dad thinks everything has to do with that virus. I'm not sure if the two of us should be glad we inherited the immortality or sad that our younger brother didn't," the other man replied with a laugh.

There was a low growl that made all three stop. Marcus and the other man pulled out swords while Aeron crouched into a fighting stance. Marcus' eyes turned ice blue and his teeth lengthened to fangs. From behind all three a massive wolf jumped out and bit the unnamed man in the arm just as Aeron and Marcus turned around.

The man screamed and started to grow fur. Aeron slashed the wolf's throat as Marcus stabbed its heart. The other man fell to the ground as his body started shifting. His head became more wolf-like, his hands grew bigger and grew claws, his body expanded, and his fur grew to half-an-inch long and became albino white.

"William?" the younger Aeron asked hesitantly.

William's eyes opened with a feral gleam. He leaped at Aeron and bit down on his arm. There was the sound of bone snapping as Marcus shot a spell at his brother that sent him flying off Aeron. William snarled and disappeared.

"Marcus!" Aeron yelled in pain.

As Marcus ran over to the younger Aeron, Harry looked up to the Aeron with him and saw him rubbing there William had bit him.

The next few memories showed villages that had been destroyed and the dead villagers turning into horrible monsters. The last memory showed Marcus's vampires capturing William. The younger Aeron was unnoticed by any of the vampires as they shot chains into William's wrists and ankles.

END MEMORY SCENE

"I don't know if that'll help you Harry," Aeron said as the two left the pensive.

"I don't think it will, although it helps knowing that modern werewolves are nothing like those. I do have a question, how come you didn't change when you were bitten by William?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. Now let's talk about the upcoming year."

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor anymore, Dumbledore's spies flood that house. But I don't know if it's possible to be re-sorted."

"I know that it's happened in the past, when the Potter family went to Hogwarts, it was fairly common for once they received their yuan-ti forms that their personality would change enough for them to be resorted."

A gasp barely heard by Aeron drew his attention to the closed door. He inhaled deeply before breaking down the door and tackling the person behind it. Once the dust cleared, Harry saw Aeron with his claws underneath Hermione's chin.

"How much did you hear?" he asked in a cold tone.

"The first thing I heard was Aeron say yuan-ti, Harry are you a yuan-ti?" she asked in a curious and scared voice.

Harry didn't say anything; he just looked around, and tapped his amulet with his wand. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry's yuan-ti form. With surprising strength, she threw Aeron off with one arm and kneeled in front of Harry.

"My Lord, I thought that I was the last one," she murmured.

"Explain," Harry's six heads hissed.

Hermione's body shifted as her hands grew claws and her head turned into that of a black cobra.

"I am also a yuan-ti master."

"Change back," Harry said as he tapped his amulet again.


	6. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


End file.
